


The Rescue Plan

by Pdxtrent



Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek’s in trouble again, Gen, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, but dependable one certain circumstances, uncomfortable allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pdxtrent/pseuds/Pdxtrent
Summary: Honestly, I love the sass when Peter and Stiles are together. I imagine someday I’ll write an entire story that’s them just sassing each other as they save the day.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	The Rescue Plan

“Just help me come up with a plan.” 

“Why do you care so much Stiles?” Peter snapped back. 

Stiles just looked at him, a haunted look in his eyes, “Don’t make me say it.” He finally said tightly. 

Realization flooded through Peter, how had he missed this? “Ah. I see. Well that does cast a different light on things.” He looked at Stiles and added fondly, “He doesn’t deserve you you know.”

Stiles smiled weakly, “Do any of us get what we deserve?” He replied. “Or else there’d be a lot more dead people to visit in Beacon County cemetery.” 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very liberating to have a use for all these little scenes. This one got cut down a lot, the original was almost 200 words. But I finally finished chapter 8 of Shade tonight, and it’s with my beta reader, so I wanted a little something to switch gears with before I get back into 9. As always kudos and comments are life. Thanks for reading!


End file.
